Wundaak do Silon
by Mac Gustah
Summary: Drem yol lok, welcome. This is the story of Nathan Silver, fan of everything fantasy. Follow his story as he tries to find his way in a world devided by conflict and ruled by magic. See how he handles this new reality, how he makes friends and how he takes to the skies. SI-ish with a bit of a twist. Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance Cycle. (Title pronounced: Wundahk doh Seelon)


**Welcome to my story! I have a couple of things to say:**

 **Thanks to Hermoine Jean Burton xxx for reading this before I uploaded it and telling me to man the fudge up and publish this.**

 **There will be Skyrim references and use of Dovahzul (dragon language). I will make sure to put the translations at the end of each chapter. If you have any qustions about it, be sure to ask them.**

 **Anyone that is still waiting for me to update Scoped, I'm sorry, I don't have any inspiration left for it. I won't take it down, but I won't be continuing it either. If you want to continue it in my place or rewrite it, just PM me and I'll see if I can find the original Word documents to send to you. This story will basically be replacing Scoped.**

 **Kovir dii tey ahrk lig orfrolok.**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Pffff… Alright, some people told me to write me story down. By the end of this you will most likely think I'm crazy. Or high, let me tell you, it wouldn't be the first time.

But, let's begin, shall we? It all started at a graduation party a couple of friends and I threw so many years ago. I'm Nathan, and this is my story.

(_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Du- dude, you should… you should totally just grab that cop's ass" one of my drunken friends, Max, said before breaking down laughing.

"Should I dooo- do that?" I slurred, yeah, I had a couple beers too many as well. And with a couple I mean about twelve. "She might like, not like it. And that would be like totally awkward. Wait… Does she know?"

"Why would she kwon- kno- know?"

"Whazshe zupposed to know then? You never tell me anything!" Beau pouted

"Well, she m-might be siding with the cactus on my desk." Yeah, I was pretty high as well. Let me give you a totally free piece of advice: DON'T DRINK AND THEN DO DRUGS. You'll end up like me; totally wasted and as high as a kite (god bless Dutch drug regulations) while slowly and stealthily –at least I thought I was being stealthy, I was stumbling around and probably giggling like a little girl as well- approaching a tired cop to grab her ass.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from me right now." The cop said sternly, causing me to grab my stomach in another fit of very manly giggles.

"But *giggle* butt madam, I have to make sure your pants are not wrinkly."

"Sir, have you been drinking?"

I suddenly got a great idea, "Yes, do- do you want to join us in this joyous occasion and talk by a fireplace while sipping a fine wine and talking about the everyday goings?" I said with my best posh voice imitation and only slurring slightly.

"Alright, mister, I'm going to have to take your name for drug abuse and public intoxication." She said while taking out a notebook. "Name?"

"Biggus Dickus, the wealthiest man in Ponyville, and you, Milady are very pretty." I said with a bow while trying to grab her ass again, an act that caused her to grab my arm, twist it and slam me into the hood of her police cruiser pretty damn hard.

I could see Beau, Max, and Pepijn all rolling on the ground, clutching their stomachs in laughter at my predicament while Fabian, the only sober person at our little party sighed and rubbed his temples. He quickly approached the cop and her partner who was trying hard to mask a smile.

"Ma'am, I'm sure my friend here didn't mean whatever he said and is deeply sorry for any offence he caused." I nodded vigorously –well, as best as I could with my face pressed against the cold metal hood- at his statement and the female cop sighed in a very tired fashion.

"Fine, but just for this once. If I see him one more time like this, I'll take him to the station where he can sleep this off with a diet of bread and water."

"Of course miss, have a nice evening." He said before guiding me back to the rest and talking to me as if he was scolding a child, "What were you thinking, Nath? I go to the bathroom for five minutes and you've already gotten yourself in trouble."

I looked down in shame, "Thanks Fabbs. Can do you- can you do me a favour?"

"What." He asked grumpily.

"Get rid of the cactus, it knows. It ratted me out man!" I said in desperation, now clinging to his arm like a little child.

"Alright, you need to go to bed _right now_. As do the rest of you." he looked pointedly at the rest of our "gang", "Same goes for the rest of you. Off to bed guys."

Pepijn put one arm around Beau as he crashed on the couch outside with her cuddling up against him for warmth. Yeah, for warmth, that's what I told myself that evening.

While Fabian was trying to get Max to stand up from his spot in the grass, my drunk and high brain decided it would be a good idea to wander off in search of three yellow daisies (I was wholly convinced that that was what I needed to apologise to my cactus for cheating on it with my new chamber plant). So with that in mind I crossed the street to the flower perch of our local angry old woman.

Unknowing of the big truck that was coming at me with 60 kilometres an hour when I was halfway there.

Unable to stop, the truck hit me at full speed. And this wasn't a small truck, no, this was one of those big ones, what are they called again? Oh yeah, I remember, a hummer! The guy was an asshole, if only for the fact that he drove a Hummer, a _Hummer!_ Only jerks drive those things. Anyway, I wouldn't really know regardless. If I recall correctly, the bloody piece of shit launched me two meters up into the air where I did three summersaults and landed perfectly on my feet…

…Alright, alright! You don't have to look at me like that! Wat really happened was that I did do three summersaults –albeit unintentional- and landed head-first on the pavement. Something that knocked me out cold and most likely fractured my skull, broke my neck and squashed my face. Yeah, on second thought replace "knocked me out cold" with "killed me".

This was the event that changed my life. Not just in the regular way one's life changes after one was hit by a car when one was very, very drunk/high, but in a way that I would have never seen coming beforehand. A way that not only amazes me still, but also one that should be highly impossible. You see, it is not every day that you get transported into one of your favorite fictional works.

That was the night my life ended and a new one begun.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Awwwwwww… everything hurts._ It did, and it didn't help at all that I barely had any recollection of last night. My head was hurting, arms were hurting, my legs were hurting, my wings were hurting, my tail was hurtiiiiii… _WHAT?!_

I slowly cracked open my eyes and was met with the blurry sight of a canopy of green leaves. My body didn't feel right. _I am never drinking again._

My neck seemed longer, my arms and legs seemed stronger and I didn't have enough fingers, it was like there was a hard shell covering my skin, there were two appendages attached to my back that felt an awful lot like wings, and then there was the addition of a tail where my ass used to be located. All in all it felt pretty damn strange.

I tried to rub my forehead, only to hit myself against my snout(?) clumsily. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, what's going on?! Why do I feel so strange? Am I dreaming?_

I blinked a couple of times, _Nope, still here. Okay, just calm down Nathan, calm down. Breathe in, breathe out._

I attempted to stand up straight, but after falling back down three times in a row, I decided to take it a little slower. It didn't help my vision was still blurry.

I carefully put my left arm under my torso and stretched it before quickly doing the same with my right arm. The ground under my hands was soft, almost like a thick blanket. I instinctively kneaded the ground with my fingers, or should I say claws? At this point, the long, sharp nails and four-fingered hand (including thumb) felt more like a claw to me.

I was now sitting like a dog would, but with my legs in a strange angle, and that was when I noticed that they were bent forwards. Not like normal knees. _O jeez, what the fuck happened._ As I thought that, the blurriness that was blocking my sight slowly faded, revealing a beautiful glade with trees surrounding it at every angle and a beautiful stream running through the middle.

It was at that point that I found out how thirsty I actually was. My throat felt like it was made of sandpaper and swallowing hurt like hell. I slowly stumbled towards the creek, using my wings to balance myself, and looked down at my reflection. Instead of my old dark-brown hair, there were two horns, instead of my nose and mouth there was a long snout and a maw full of ivory teeth. My skin was covered with silver scales that had the color of thunder clouds along my spine until it was an almost white silver at my belly. The rest of my scales were various shades of grey and silver, covering me from my snout to the tip of my tail. _At least my eyes are the same._ That was actually something that surprised me. My eyes were still the same light blue, and not with slits like the eyes of a cat like I expected.

 _Damn… I'm a dragon, aren't I?_ with that thought in mind, I decided it was better to drink some water and then see about where the hell I was.

I lowered my head to the pond and took three large gulps of fresh, cold water before I lost my balance and fell over the edge. Let me tell you, swimming with an entirely new body isn't easy, and it took me a good minute to find out I had to use my tail more than my legs. In the panic I completely ignored the fact that I had been breathing under water for the entirety of the time before I finally gathered my strength and pulled myself back to dry land, absolutely exhausted from both the physical and the emotional strain. I wasn't cold though, I guess that is one of the good things about being a dragon.

I stumbled a little more gracefully towards a soft patch of moss and set myself down, shivering not from the cold, but from the emotional shock. _It'll be alright, I'll just wake up in my bed and start my day. Beau and Pepijn will still be sleeping on the couch, Max will be sprawled out over some obscure sleeping place and Fabian will be up making us some much needed coffee. Yeah, that's what's going to happen, like it always does. Like it always happens._

Laying down on the soft moss I curled up and felt my eyes droop before darkness took me once again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

To my rather substantial despair there was no bed, no Beau and Pepijn, no Max, and no Fabian with coffee. It was instead all still there; the trees, the silver stream of water, the soft moss and the strange feel of a different body.

I curled up even tighter into a ball and closed my eyes again, not willing to accept my situation. After all, such a thing was impossible, right? You can't die and then wake up in the body of a lizard the size of a warhorse, can you? That was my conclusion. A stupid one, yes, given the evidence, but also an understandable one.

To be honest, at that point I didn't give half a shit about evidence or logical conclusions. I just wanted to not be there anymore. Be back with people I know. My parents, my brothers and sister, my friends. A tear escaped my eye. Slowly rolling over a scaly cheekbone and landing in the grass with the sizzle of boiling water. Another tear followed, and another. Eventually I was a sobbing mess of scales, just lying there, curled up on the middle of a small glade in the middle of a strange forest in the middle of a strange land.

Eventually, though, my tears ran out and my sadness was replaced with the stubborn need for survival as my stomach rumbled. The demand for food was outweighing the benefit of crying like I was a little baby instead of acting like the big, silver, (probably) fire breathing, motherfucking dragon I was!

So with that thought firmly in mind, I set out into the surrounding woodland to search for prey. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, but instincts kinda took over. I guess that is a benefit of being the apex predator in the world. I was at the top of the food chain, and I was well aware of it.

While I was following the trail of what my brain said was a deer (however, following might imply that I was gracefully and quietly stalking after it. It was really me stumbling and bumping into trees), I began to think about where I was, how I got here and what the fuck was actually going on.

I started to list all the movies, books, and games that I knew had dragons in them in my head: _How to train your dragon? probably not, this doesn't look like that. Harry Potter? Hopefully not. Dragon Age? Possible. Skyrim? No, the dragons in that look different. Dark Souls? Please no! Spyro? Also possible. Merlin? This better not be Merlin, I don't fancy being hunted. Tolkien's works? Hmm, isn't Smaug one of the last? Jurassic Park? No, wait, that's dinosaurs. Inheritance Cycle? Very possible, I_ do _look a lot like one of those dragons, even though that would mean I_ would _be hunted after all. Imagine Dragons? No, wait, that's a band. Game of Thrones/A Song Of Ice And Fire? Hopefully! I could save Sean Bean!_

I suddenly perked my head up at the sound of a cracking branch to my right and spotted the deer I was following. We just looked at each other. It was just standing there like… well, like a deer caught in headlights, completely unmoving.

And then it all broke loose and it all seemed to go in slow-motion all the sudden. The deer tried to leap away, but I, with agility and flexibility I didn't know that I posessed, dodged a kick aimed at my face and jumped on top of its back, latching on to him with my sharp claws and drawing blood as we fell to the leaf-covered floor. It didn't stop resisting until I bit down on its neck and the metallic taste of warm blood filled my mouth.

I almost puked at the foul taste, but there was nothing to puke. My hunger overpowered my disgust and I started dragging the carcass back to my little clearing, leaving a bloody trail and a lot of broken trees and branches in my wake.

On the way back (walking was going a lot better), my predatory instincts calmed down and I felt… weird, good even. I had expected to be disgusted, but the thrill of the hunt was strangely exhilarating. After tracking my prey for the better part of the day, following scent and tracks, it had come down to that one moment, that moment were I looked my pray in the eyes and it in mine, where it was established who was superior.

I admit, the part where I bit its neck was still rather nauseating, but the rest felt great. Although the prospect of eating raw meat and organs was not something I was looking forward to.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

You know, if your immune system and metabolism can handle it, raw meat isn't all that bad tasting. At least for a dragon, that is. I really wouldn't recommend doing it as a human. To be honest it tasted a bit like Carpaccio, but more like deer I guess. Not that I would know, before then I had never eaten deer meat -or as everybody always keeps correcting me "venison"- in my life, and certainly not raw. I'll be glad to report it tasted like chicken.

After eating three quarters of my meal, I was satisfied an decided to save the rest for breakfast and laid it next to the stream on a by water smoothened rock.

Satisfied with myself (and the slightest bit disgusted), I licked my claws clean, curled up in the middle of the glade and closed my eyes.

Only to immediately open them again. There was a strange new smell in the air, one not associated with any scent I had smelled in the surrounding area. It smelled of sweat, smoke, a tiny hint of salt, and... blood. The last scent was clearly blood.

Following my nose, I walked (still less than graceful) in the general direction it came from, that being a little bit up stream. After about five minutes of walking, my sensitive ears picked up a sound and my head perked up. It was the sound of sobbing.

I slowed down, taking careful steps to avoid making noise. To my rather substantial annoyance I could hear branches swinging back into place after I passed them and sticks and dry leaves cracking under my feet, but eventually I reached the source of the smell and sound. In between the trees on the other side of the water there was a girl, a girl no older than sixteen years old, wearing an old, torn up, dirty dress. Her messy blonde hair was full of leaves and sticks and there was a cut across her forehead, covering it in dried-up blood. Her shoulders were shaking wildly and she seemed to be crying too much to notice me.

I tried to talk to her, but a 'Hey, what's wrong?' came out as a low growl, causing her to notice me.

And scream.

Oh no.

* * *

 **Dovahzul translations:**

 **Wundaak do Silon: Journey of Silver**

 **Kovir dii tey ahrk lig orfrolok: Enjoy my story and please review.**


End file.
